Jimmy's new friend
by ArgonV
Summary: Jimmy is a boy who moved from San Francisco to a town in Maine called Friendship. Jimmy soon meets and befriends a friendly ghost named Casper.


**Jimmy's new friend**

Jimmy was a ten-year-old boy who used to live in San Francisco, California, however, after a messy divorce, his parents split up after his father was caught having an affair with another woman. Jimmy's mom decides to move back to her hometown.

Jimmy and his dad didn't have the greatest of relationships, since they were polar opposites of each other, while his father loved sports, Jimmy didn't, as he would rather spend time in his room, either playing with his computer or PlayStation 4 or reading books or comics.

"We're moving to Friendship honey," Angela said, as she buckled the seat belt of her son, as she tussled his brown hair. Jimmy also had brown eyes as well, as he smiled at his mom, as she drove their car.  
"Where's that mom?" Jimmy asked, as both of them looked at the road.  
"That's in Maine, I grow up there," Angela said, "it's a week long trip, so there's lots to see."

Both mother and son enjoyed their cross country trip, as they passed the states of Nevada, Utah, Wyoming, Nebraska, Iowa, Illinois, Ohio, New York, Massachusetts, New Hampshire and finally Maine.

Angela drove around Friendship until they reached their destination, Angela's old home.  
It was an small two-story Victorian style house. Angela spend her entire childhood in the house, living with her parents and grandparents, until she moved out to attend college. Angela inherited the house and property after her grandmother passed away two years ago.

With their backs turned, as Angela and Jimmy were grabbing their luggage from the trunk of their car, the curtain on the top floor moved, as if someone was watching them from the window.

Casper watches them from the window of the top floor. He smiles as he sees one of them was a little boy and he suspects the older woman was his mom. Casper was a ghost. He died when he was only twelve-years-old. He has a big head and big blue expressive eyes and is shaped as semi-transparent white figure of a little boy, he was a ghostly tail where his legs used to be and just like any ghost, he can fly and hover in place and he can turn himself completely invisible at will to avoid frightening others, he wasn't that type of ghost, as he refers to himself as a 'friendly ghost' and attempts to befriend humans instead of scaring them, and because of this attitude, Casper is stunned by many of his own kind, as ghosts enjoy haunting and frightening people, but not Casper.

Casper used to live in Whipstaff Manor, but after a hundred years of neglect, the Manor finally caved in on itself, forcing Casper to move out and find a new place to live and now he lives in this house.

During the week, Casper would watch Angela and Jimmy interact and fix and clean the house, staying invisible the whole time, trying to get to know them, especially Jimmy, as Casper wanted to befriend him.

Jimmy would soon suspect the house was haunted because of one weird incident.

"Jimmy, thank you for cleaning the floors upstairs, very thoughtful of you," Angela smiled, as Jimmy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't him that cleaned the floors upstairs, he thought.

"Now, don't be so modest," Angela laughs, "for your good deed, I'll buy you some ice cream," she smiled.

Angela soon enrolls her son in Friendship Elementary, while she finds a job, as she successfully lands a job at a call center.

After about a week, Jimmy's school starts, while Angela's call center job starts as well, as she works nights.

Jimmy's first day at school didn't start well, because just like any newcomer to a new school, they are frequently the target of schoolyard bullies. Right after school, three bullies from his school were following Jimmy with the intention of roughing him up, and right before Jimmy could open the door to his house, the bullies pulled him into the driveway.

"Leave me alone!" Jimmy yelled, then one of the bullies kicks Jimmy in the stomach, sending him to his knees.

"Are you going to cry baby?" they teased, then suddenly, Jimmy punches one of the bullies in the crotch, making him howl in pain before the two others began to kick Jimmy.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Casper said, as he appeared in front of them, as he was protecting Jimmy from the bullies.

"GHOST!" they yelled in fright, as they ran for their lives.

Casper turned towards Jimmy.

"You okay?" Casper asked.

"You're a ghost," Jimmy said, and after a long pause, "that is so cool, I knew the house was haunted, so you're the one that cleaned the upstairs floor?"

"Yeah, that got you some ice cream too," Casper smiled, as he was overjoyed that Jimmy wasn't frightened of him, "so... you're not scared of me?" he asked shyly.

"No way, you helped me," Jimmy said.

Suddenly, Angela looks out the window, since she had been sleeping due to her work being nights, as she calls her son.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

Jimmy turned and finds the ghost had vanished, "ummmmm, no one mom," he said. In reality, Casper had turned invisible. Jimmy enters his house as Angela gets up to greet her son, make dinner and prepare for work.

After dinner, Angela leaves for work, making sure the house was locked before leaving, as Jimmy closed up downstairs and headed up to his bedroom.

As Jimmy laid on his bed, dressed in his only his white briefs, Casper appears hovering above the room, as he flies in circles.

"Hi Jimmy," Casper smiled, as he hovered down onto the bed, as Jimmy could feel the weight of the ghost on his bed, "I'm Casper," he smiled.

"Hi Casper... umm... how did you know my na?.. oh nevermind, you're a ghost," Jimmy said, figuring that Casper was haunting the house and so he'd been listening in on his conversations with his mom, as Casper nods, confirming this.

During the night, Jimmy and Casper talked and for the first time in his ghostly life, Casper felt like a kid again, and that he and Jimmy had a lot of things in common, like both of them didn't like to play sports, both of them are bookworms, they loved reading books, as Casper would often frequent the public library and their favorite book is Treasure Island, as he and Jimmy played pirates for sometime and later Jimmy introduced Casper to what all the kids now are playing, the PlayStation 4, a gift from his aunt last Christmas, as he and Casper played games on the PS4 after Jimmy taught Casper the controls of the DualShock controller. Overnight, Jimmy and Casper become friends.

"Time for bed Jimmy," Casper giggled as Jimmy yawned, tired and sleepy from all the games they were playing.

Soon Casper tucks Jimmy into bed, as the boy was soon snoring, making Casper smiled, as he laid next to Jimmy.

Casper thought back to his last friend before he died. When Casper was ten, he meet a eleven-year-old boy named Tom at school. Tom was a boy from Missouri. Casper and Tom were best friends and introduced Casper to what he called 'sex games.' Casper and Tom were friends until his death. Jimmy reminded him of Tom.

The next morning, Jimmy awoke, but found Casper had gone. Jimmy soon smelled eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen, as Jimmy slips on a pair of basketball shorts and flip-flops before heading downstairs, as he sees his mom making breakfast.

"Good morning mom," Jimmy smiled.  
"Morning hun," Angela smiled, as she put the bacon and eggs on the table and poured two glasses of milk for her and her son. Soon they were eating breakfast. Soon Jimmy went off to school as Angela went to bed.

During school, Jimmy couldn't wait to come home and play with Casper again and this school day was a bit different, for one, the bullies were no longer bothering him, in fact, they were avoiding him.

When Jimmy got home from school, Angela was up, as she greeted her son with a smile.

"So, how are you liking Friendship so far?" Angela asked her son.  
"It's great mom, better than San Francisco," Jimmy smiled.  
"I bet, it's quiet and less stressful here," Angela said, as they watched TV together.

From behind the couch, Casper appears and pokes Jimmy's shoulder, making Jimmy turn his head and smile.

"What are you looking at hun?" Angela said, as she turned her head and just before she did, Casper vanishes.  
"Nothing mom," Jimmy smiled at her.

Soon Angela makes dinner and soon prepares for work.  
Angela passes by Jimmy's bedroom and sees her son on the computer.

"Bye Jimmy, do your homework okay," Angela reminded him.  
"I am mom, love you," Jimmy smiled.  
"Love you too," Angela said as she closes Jimmy's bedroom door and locks up the house before heading for her car and leaving.

Jimmy brings out his Math workbook, just as soon as Casper appears, sitting on Jimmy's bed.

"Hi Jimmy," Casper said, "whatcha doing?" he asked.  
"Casper hi," Jimmy greeted, "doing my homework, I really hate Math," Jimmy said.  
"Let me help you," Casper said, "I'm pretty good at Math, I'll tutor you," Casper offered, "the sooner you're done, the more time we'll play," Casper smiled.

Casper tutored Jimmy in Math and helps him finish his Math workbook and soon, they were playing with the PS4.

After a couple of games, Casper tells Jimmy, "Jimmy, I have a new game we can play."  
"What game?" Jimmy asked.  
"It's a game me and my best friend used to play when I was alive, we called it 'sex games,'" Casper said.  
"How do you play?" he asked.  
"Well, it's a surprise," Casper smiled, "first, you need to get naked and sit on the bed."

Jimmy trusted Casper, as he removed his briefs, revealing his soft little cock and cute little balls, as he sat next to Casper on the bed.

Casper got on the bed and knelled between Jimmy's legs. First, Casper had to get Jimmy hard. What happened next shocked Jimmy, Casper plunges his hand into Jimmy's crotch, phasing his hand into him, making Jimmy feel things he never felt before, as his little cock grew hard.

"Never touched yourself before?" Casper asked with a chuckle, as Jimmy nodded, confirming Casper's question. He continued to move his hand up and down Jimmy's crotch, making him moan as Casper giggled at Jimmy's reaction, as he and Jimmy sees his little cock through his translucent hand growing harder, making Jimmy feel a tingling sensation overwhelming him, as his cock twitches inside Casper's hand.

"Casper, stop, I think I'm going to pee," Jimmy moaned, his voice was horsed, as Jimmy was experiencing his first ever orgasm, as the boy instinctively humped Casper's hand as he cries out, experiencing a dry orgasm.

Jimmy's heart was pounding in his chest, as he laid on the bed, as Casper sat in between his legs with a smile on his face.

"Did you like it?" Casper asked him.  
"Uh-huh," Jimmy said dumbly, making Casper chuckle. Jimmy's cock stayed hard, even after a few minutes of rest, as Casper surprised Jimmy again, as he took Jimmy's cock into his mouth.

Casper's ghostly tongue was phasing through his cock, making Jimmy cry out in pleasure. Casper's mouth was certainly better than his hand, as Casper began to create a suction in his mouth and suck Jimmy's hard cock. He was certain Jimmy was enjoying this, he could feel his heartbeat through his cock, as Jimmy began to move his hands to Casper's head as they phase through his head, but Jimmy could feel his head with his hands, making Casper chuckle.

As Casper sucks on Jimmy's cock, making the boy shutter and moan from the shear pleasure of it all, Casper's hand reached down between his legs and finds Jimmy's tight hole. Casper began to finger Jimmy's hole, as he made his finger semi-solid, as it stretches Jimmy's hole, making the boy gasp as he spreads his legs wider for Casper. With his other hand, Casper began to massage Jimmy's buns, as he twists his finger inside of Jimmy's hole, all the while continuing to suck on Jimmy's cock. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, as Casper admired Jimmy's brown eyes, while Jimmy admired Casper's blue eyes. Jimmy began to buck his hips into Casper's mouth, as the boy was feel his second dry orgasm of the night, then Casper felt Jimmy's cock twitch violently in his mouth, as the boy finished his orgasm.

"Ohhh Casper, that was... so cool," Jimmy panted, as his stomach was heaving up and down, his heart was pounding, his body was sweating.

"Glad you liked it," Casper chuckled, "I haven't played like that in... well forever."  
"Is there any more?" Jimmy asked, "'sex games' I mean?" he asked.  
"Well... there is this last one," Casper said, as he was glad Jimmy was eager for more, "we call it 'fucking'."

Jimmy was eager to play and Casper too was excited to finally find someone to play 'sex games' with.

"Okay, spread your legs and relax," Casper said. He looked at Jimmy from the waist down, as he was seated between his legs.

Since Casper had no cock, since ghosts didn't need a cock, Casper would use the next best thing, his ghostly tail. Casper floats as he slides his tail between Jimmy's legs and teases his little hole.

"Deep breath and relax," Casper instructs, as Jimmy does so, taking a deep breath, as he relaxes his body. Casper pushes his tail into him, as he makes his tail semi-solid, his tail stretches Jimmy's hole.

"You okay?" Casper asked, as Jimmy nods.  
"Okay, push out with your ass, like you're using the crapper," Casper instructed.  
"Mmmmmm," Jimmy grunted, as he pushes like his taking a dump, and Casper feels his bowels open up and pushes in further. Jimmy was breathing hard now, as he was feeling all sorts of good feelings coming from his anal muscles as they contracted around Casper's tail, then Casper began to move his tail out, then he plunges it in, as Casper finds Jimmy's prostate, hitting it with his tail, as they made Jimmy moan out loudly.

"Try to hold out as long as you can," Casper said, as he floated above Jimmy now, his tail pumping in and out of him. Casper then lowers down on top of Jimmy, as Casper then kisses him deeply. This was Jimmy's first kiss and Casper's first kiss in over a hundred years.

Since Jimmy had no prior experience in kissing, he followed Casper's lead, as Casper's tongue enters his mouth, then Jimmy goes the same, but instead, his tongue phases into Casper's tongue. Casper wrapped his arms around Jimmy, as Jimmy does the same.

Casper's tail continued to plunge in and out of Jimmy's hole, as they kissed each other deeply.

"Mmmmmmmm, I feel it coming Casper," Jimmy moaned through their kiss. Casper responded by breaking their kiss and doubling his efforts, his tail plunging in and out of Jimmy faster and harder, making the boy experience the best feeling ever, as Jimmy cries out as he experiences his third dry orgasm.

At this point, Jimmy was exhausted.

"That was the best ever," Jimmy panted, as Casper laid next to him. Soon, both where asleep.

Fifteen years later, Jimmy was now twenty-five years old and still living in Friendship. Jimmy had become a local historian and heads a local museum dedicated to the history of the town of Friendship, all thanks to a ghost of a little boy named Casper, who would tell stories about Friendship.

Jimmy and Casper remained best friends and lovers, even in the afterlife, they would be together forever.


End file.
